Alfin mi mujer
by rosario.gallegos.12
Summary: Inuyasha empieza poco a poco a alejar a kagome sin que se den cuenta los dos ,kouga aprovecha la situacion, y inuyasha al ultimo se da cuenta lo idiota que fue al alejar a kagome . KAGOMEXKOUGA y algo de INUYASHAXKIKYO
1. el comienzo de todo

**Espero que les guste ,no soy dueño de inuyasha ya quisiera**

**{pensamienos}**

**-dialogo-**

El grupo de inuyasha estaba caminando en busca de los fragmentos,como siempre ,entre ellos una chica de 15 que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

kagome-{ultimamente inuyasha en las noches se va haber a kikyo, que no sabe que me duele, pensando bien ya no me siento igual con el es como si fuero cualquier otra persona}

Mientras seguia sumida en sus pensamientos, un remolino se hacerco a gran velocidad, inuyasha empezo a grunir

inuyasha-grrrr ese lobo molestando tan tarde

kagome-{ahora tienes celos verdad tipico de ti } hola kouga

kouga-hola mi hemosa kagome .,mientras le agarraba las manos juso en ese momento kagome sintio una corriete de electricdad en su espalda.

kagome{nunca habia sentido esto ni con inuyasha...} interrumpio sus pensamientos por ue inuyasha se habia atravesado en ellos y empezaron a pelear

inuyasha-que haces pulgoso sulta las manos de kagome grrrr

kouga-aquien le llamas pulgoso perro grrrr

inuyasha-quieres pelear .saca a colmillo de ...

kagome-ABAJO

inuyasha se estampa en el suelo

shippo-tonto nunca apendreras

miroku-cierto

sango-estoy de como una mano le toca el ,le da una cachetada

miroko-valio la pena . tocandose la mejilla

ginta y hakkaku-koga esperanos .se veia que venian hacia a ca

koga-adios mi querida kagome dirijiendose a sus amigos VAMONOS y salio en un remolino

inuyasha- adonde vas cobarde

kagome- abajo **{ya saben lo que paso no, se lo merece n-n}**

ginta y hakkaku-esperanos kouga dirijiendose a kagome adios señora kagome y salen tras kouga

kagome-adios

inuyasha- ya levantado por que isistes eso kagome

Pero kagome no le prestaba atencion estaba en sus lidiando pensamientos

kagome-{que me paso me sentia como si me fuera aderretir con solo agarrarme las manos acaso estare enamorada de kouga, bueno no es feo y ademas me encana su cabello y su cuerpo y ALTO KAGOME que estas pensando }siente como que la estuvieran llamando

inuyasha-KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME

kagome-no me grites abajo

inuyasha-desde el piso pero si eras tu la sorda moza

kagome-encerio

sango-si

miroku-si señorita kagome hasta nos estabamos preocupando pensand que le habia pasado algo

kagome-ohh lo sieto estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

inuyasha-ya levantado que podrias estar pensando tu moza y exigo una disculpa

kagome-ah, si como digas inuyasha lo sieto

inuyasha-que sinismo

sango- y si acampamos a qui

shippo-si ya estoy cansado y tengo hambre

inuyasha-claro que no...derepente ve una serpiente cazadora de almas de kikyo...mejor aqui acampamos voy por leña ..sale corriendo

kagome-..como si nada ..vamos chicos hacer el campamento

todos-{pero que }esperaban verla triste pero ea como si nada...

Despues de cenar ya cuando todos se habian dormido ecepto kagome que decidio dar un paseo a direcion contraria de inuyasha para no toparselo , se encontraba caminando con sus pensamienos cuando derepente.

kagome-KOUGA

_EN OTRO LUGAR_

En otro lugar estaba la manada de kouga en busca de pistas de naraku

kouga- a qui acampamos ahorita vuelvo

ginta y hakkaku- si kouga

kouga-{mi querida kagome note algo extraño hoy cuando te toque que te pasara ahora que me acuerdo por aqui hay flores tal vez le lleve mañana a kagome}

mientras caminaba pensando en su kagome cuando

kouga-KAGOME

**QUE PASARA DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO KOUGAXKAGOME**


	2. el encuentro

{PENSAMIENTOS}

''HABLANDO''

Kagome-''KOUGA''

kouga-''KAGOME''

kagome-''que haces aqui'' hacercandose a el

koga-''solo sali a caminar y tu que haces aqui''acercandose a ella

kagome-''igual yo''

kogua-''y el chucho''

kagome-''no se y ginta y hakkaku '' {a de estar con kikyo}

kouga-''en el campamento'' le agarra una mano y la besa''nos vemos mi hermosa kagome'' y sale corriendo en un remolio

kagome se quedo en chock en la misma posicion

kagome{o mi dios siento como mariposas en mi estomago, controlate kagome respira ademas kouga se veia tan hemoso bajo la luna su rostro y ... ALTO controlate kagome deves pensar mas sobre esto}y se fue al campamento, ni se habia fijado que inuyasha todavia no llegaba

**mientras con kouga**

koga iba corriendo hacia donde estan sus amigos , siente el olor de la kikyo mezclado con el de inuyasha se detuvo en seco

koga-{ese estupido perro dejo a kagome para irse con es miko muerta imbecil que daria yo por estar en su lugar mi querida kagome}

kogua se fue a su campamento a descansar para seguir buscando pistas de naraku

**Que pasara en el proximo capitulo **


	3. Mala desicion

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y KAGOME TENDRAN CACHORRITOS n-n

NARRRADO POR KAGOME

Me desperte en la mañana vi como sango y miroku recogian el campamento me levante a saludarlos y ayudarlos. al poco rato todos ivamos siguiendo rastro de naraku como siempre pero de la nada todos nos pusimos en guardia al sentir una fuerza maligna que venia hacia nosotros, de una gran nube negra salio naraku estabamos apunto de atacarlo pero de la nada sacu de uno de sus tentaculos a nada y menos que kikyo herida.

''KIKYO''grito inuyasha mientras se ponia en ataque con colmillo de acero

''INUYASHA'' le grite ''no lo hagas lastimaras a kikyo la esta usando de escudo'' le dije

''tiene razon la señorita kagome inuyasha'' dijo miroku

''vaya que lista miko''dijo naraku apreto el cuerpo de kikyo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor

''malnacido''dijo inuyasha tratando de salvar a kikyo,y nosotros luchando con los mounstros que salian de su cuerpo

''deverias cuidar ala miko'' dijo naraku

Senti como me agara con un tentaculo

''AHHH'' grite mientras el me llevaba hacia el y kikyo

''KAGOME''escuche gritar a los otros

''sueltalas la pelea es con migo'' dijo inuyasha

''elige inuysha kikyo o kagome solo soltare a un '' dijo naraku me quede congelada al igual que todos naraku hiz que saliera un obujero de la tierra lleno de lo que parecia lava con demonios tratando de salir de hay

''inuyasha no hagas nada de lo que estes pensando podria ser una trampa''dijo miroku mientras seguia peliando juntos los demas

''inuyasha o hagas ninguna tonteria'' dijo sango que peleaba junto con kirara

''vamos elige inuyasha''dijo naraku mientras nos apretaba alas dos

''eligo a kikyo'' me uede estrupefacta al igual que todos vi como naraku soltaba a kikyo y me tiraba a pozo lleno de lava con demonios cerre los ojos para esperar la caida solo escuche mis amigos gritar mi nombre , senti que me desmayaba y ya no supe nada de mi

NARRADORA

kagome se habia desmayado justo cuando iba caer la rescato kouga justo a tiempo y a una velocidad impresionante que nadie lo vio

NARRADO POR KOUGA

sentimos la presencia de naraku, yo y mi manada corrimos hacia donde sentimos la presencia, los deje muy atras queria acabar con ese bastardo senti el aroma de el grupo de inuyasha me apresure mas , podia escuchar la pelea.

''a quien eliges a kagome o kikyo solo soltare a una '' escuhe a naraku corri mas rapido tenia que llegar a salvar a kagome

''eligo a kikyo'' mis ojos se volvieron rojos mi demonio sali ese bastardo de inuyasha lo iba a matar despues de salvar a kagome corri tan rapido llege para ver como kagome desmayada caia a un pozo con lava con una super velocidad que no sabia que tenia,pude salvarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro corri y corri hasta encontrar una cueva me adentre en ella con kagome en mis brazos.

La acoste y revise si estaba herida por suerte solo tenia algunos rasguños solamente se alegro tnto que sus ojos rojos se volvieron a su verdadero color.

''cuando ve a inuyasha lo voy a matar lo juro''pensaba mientras velaba a kagome llamo a sus amigos.

NARRADORA

Los amigos de kouga llegaron despues de un rato

''que paso kouga pense que iriamos apelear con naraku'' dijo ginta

''es cierto kouga que paso para que te regresaras'' dijo hakkaku

kouga se moovio de donde estaba para que pudieran ver a kgome acostada en el suelo con algunos rasguños

''pero si es la señorita kagome''dijo hakkaku

''que le paso'' dijo ginta

Kouga les conto todo lo sucedido

''y que vamos hacer se la devolveremos inuyasha''dijo ginta

''obio''dijo hakkaku

Kouga golpeo alos dos en la cabeza

''clar que no ese maldito bastardo kagome la llevaremos con la manada y luego veremos que hacer pero kagome no regresa con ese bastardo''dijo kouga

''claro kouga''dicen los dos

Asi se encaminaron hacia la manad de kouga

**Espero que les haya gustado que pasar en el siguiente capitulo ¿como reacciono el equipo de inuyasha por su desicion veriguenlo pronto P.D. tratare de publicar un capitulo por dia y muchas gracias por sus comentarios**


	4. despertado

espero que les guste

NARRADORA

Kogua llevo a kagome a su manada junto con ginta y llegar toda su manada los saludaron pero al ver a kagome inconsiente lo llenaron de preguntas.

''basta''grito kouga

''kagome se quedara aqui desde ahora escucharon''grito kouga mientras la llevaba a su habitacion

Todos murmuraban cosas como ''la nueva hembra alfa ya esta aqui'' o ''la mujer de kouga'' entre otros murmullos,kouga no hizo caso de los murmullos y siguio caminando pasillo por pasillo hacia su habitacion que era la mas grande por ser el a kagome acostada en su cama y llamo a un curandero de los demonios lobo para ver que tiene{el curandero era un anciano demonio lobo}.Al llegar el curandero la reviso y despues de revisarla dijo

''tiene unos cuantos rasguños pero cuentame que le paso''

kouga le conto todo sobre ella

''ya veo es mas grave de lo que pense esta incosiente deseguro cuando estaba apunto de caer un demonio se le metio y esta luchando sobre el poder de su cuerpo ''dijo el curandero

''que podemos hacer''dijo asustado kouga

''solo espera es lo unico que podemos hacer, esperar para saber quien gano la lucha de su cuerpo pude durar dias o semanas , me puedo retirar tengo que atender a unos demonios lobo de otra manada''dijo el curandero

''claro y gracias por todo solo una pregunta''dijo kouga

''que pregunta''dijo el curandero

''como sabremos quien gano la lucha de su cuerpo''dijo preocupado kouga

''al despertar se transformara en el demonio que entro en ella''dijo el curandero

''entiendo gracias''dijo kouga preocupado

''ya veras que ella luchara y ganara no poreso va ser tu mujer''dijo antes de irse

''gracias lo acompaño a la salida''dijo kouga

Despues de acompañar al curandero a la salida regreso a su habitacion a velar a su kagome, al verla a vio como apretaba sus puños como si estuviera luchando

{kagome resiste yo se que tu puedes}pensaba kouga mientras sostenia su mano

Pasaron cuatro dias y aun no despertaba ,kouha estaba preocupado y tenia miedo de que kagome perdiera la pelea de su cuerpo, cuando tenia tiempo libre iba y se sentaba a su lado mientras sostenia su mano. {ya todos en la manada sabian lo que tenia kagome }

''kouga''gritaron ginta y hakkaku. vio como lo llamaban sus amigos

''que pasa''kouga dijo mientras se levantaba y soltaba la mano de kagome

''cuando estabamos cazando nos atacaron las aves del paraíso apenas pudimos escapar para avisarte estan matado a los demonios lobo.''

''QUE vamonos no podemos dejar a nuestros compañeros se los coman ,avisenle a la manada para irnos ''dijo enojada kouga mientras pensaba{esas estupidas aves se les acabo su vida nadie ataca a mi manada}

Kouga se va junto con algunos machos para peliar con las aves del paraí llegaron vieron los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros, kouga enojado empezo a peliar con las aves del paraíso los otros siguieron su ejemplo. sin saber que era una trampa ya que las aves del paraiso querian atacar la cueva de los demonios lobo mientras estaban peliando la mayoria de los machos con kouga.

MIENTRAS EN LA CUEVA DE LOS DEMONIOS LOBO

kagome en la habitacion de kogua empezo abrir los ojos

''mmm que paso''kagome decia mientras ponia su mano en la cabeza

''ya despertas niña y por lo queveo ganastes la pelea de tu cuerpo''decia el curandero

El estaba cuidando a kagome por orden de kouga

''quien es usted , y donde estoy que no abia muerto''dijo kagome mientras se sentaba agarrandose su cabeza y viendo al viejo

El curandero le conto todo lo que paso

''kouga me salvo''decia kagome con algunas lagrimas por que habia recordado que inuyasha la cambio por kikyo

''y donde esta kouga quiero darle las gracias''dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

''o eso no se va a poder kouga esta luchando con las aves del paraiso hace rato que se fue''dijo el curandero

''va estar bien ''decia kagome preocupa

''no te preocupes no fue solo se llevo la mayoria de los machos es mejor que descanses y tomate esta infusion te ayudara''el curandero dijo mientras le daba la infusion

''gracias sera mejor que descanse '' decia kagome mientas se tomaba la infusion

''adios niña descansa''mientras se salia de la habitacion

Kagome se quedo viendo la habitacion era bastante grande ,termino de tomarse la infusion mientras se acostaba pensaba{jala no le pase nada a kogua ,me pregunto que paso con miroku,sango y shippo }

Kagome pensando se empezo a quedar dormina sin saber que se hacer cava el peligro

MIENTRAS EN EL GRUPO DE INUASHA

todos estaban en shock inyasha habia dejado que kagome muriera para salvar a kikyo,{naraku ya se habia ido despues de aventar a kagome}

''kikyo estas bien''decia inuyasha mientras la bajaba de sus brazos ,dejand atodos todavia en shock no le importo aver dejado que mataran a kagome

''eres un idiota inuyasha 'decia kikio mientras sus ojos se ponian rojos y se reia como loca''era una trampa idiota''decia mientras se hacia polvo.

Inuyasha estaba en shock habia dejado morir a kagome por una falsa kikyo

sango y shippo empezaron a llorar mientras se consolaban uno a otro mirok aguantando solo cerro sus ojos y puños para calmarse,despues fue a consolar a sango y shippo incluso kirara empezo a llorar

sango se alejo de miroku y shippo y fue a golpear a inuyasha

''eres un idiota bartado''mientras lo golpeaba inuyasha el se dejaba golpear por que todavia estaba en shock

''sango dejalo ''deci mientras alejaba a sango de inuyasha , sango se puso a llorar en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba shippo abrazaba a kirara llorando

''inuyasha creo que entenderas que no podemos seguir contigo''dijo miroku sin verlo a los ojos

Inuyasha solo asintio mientras miraba el piso, luego salio corriendo

''sera mejor ir con kaede-sama''dijo miroku

Entonces se fueron caminando hacia la aldea de kaede

**Que pasara en el proximo capitulo ¿que pasara con kagome y las aves del paraiso **


End file.
